


Holiday

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch Imagines [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Benedict Cumberbatch taking you on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

You've just landed in Spain after travelling for several hours in a plane from London. Benedict had a few weeks break before his next filming commitments so he decided to treat you both with a weeks holiday. You both grabbed your luggage, making your way out of the airport and towards the taxi bank. Once in the taxi Ben gave the driver the address of your private villa and then you were on your way. 

"Thank you for this" You said, moving to give him a quick kiss. 

"Well we've been dating for 7 months, it's about time we went away together" Ben laughed 

You snuggled up against him for the rest of the ride. Before too long you arrived at the most beautiful villa you had ever seen. It's brick work shined brilliant white in the warm Spanish sun. 

"Whoa" You said, awestruck 

"Just wait til you see inside babe." He chuckled. 

You moved towards the villa, waiting for Ben at the door while he was paying the taxi fare. He walked slowly towards you, grabbing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. Ben decided to show you the bedroom first, leaving both of your suitcases in the hall. 

"It's got a king sized bed, an on-suite shower and a lovely view of our private beach from our very own balcony." He smiled at you. 

You walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. You stalked of to get your bikini and a towel out of your suitcase and walked towards the bathroom to get changed. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the beach"

Ben laughed before joining you.


End file.
